


Rest Your Weary Wings

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Izuka is a complete monster, Loss, M/M, Post-Battle, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 04:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Izuka is dead, but it won't bring back the lives he stole.





	Rest Your Weary Wings

**Author's Note:**

> _Set smack between the end of the battle with Izuka and the discovery of Renning._

They don't even bother to bury Izuka once the deed's done. No one will miss him, and as far as Reyson's concerned he didn't deserve to be alive in the first place. At long last, they've avenged those who suffered and died at his hands. Reyson finishes his song; the survivors are once again themselves, and the souls of the ones they were forced to kill are at rest.

He finds Tibarn, standing alone at the edge of the forest. His satisfaction at seeing Izuka go down has faded, now he looks weary and depressed. Reyson never allowed himself the luxury of depression after the Serenes massacre, he wanted to be angry, to let the anger make him stronger. Even so, he doesn't envy Tibarn one bit...in fact, his heart aches at the sight of him like this.

He approaches slowly, letting his wing brush Tibarn's to let him know he's there. Tibarn turns to him slowly, and the look on his face is too much for Reyson to bear. He embraces the hawk, who glances down at him in surprise before returning it.

"It won't bring them back," Tibarn finally says, stroking Reyson's hair. "Nothing will. Our fallen brothers and sisters..." _Just like the Heron tribe. We could revive the forest, but no galdr could bring back the dead._ It's over now, nothing like this will ever happen again, but it shouldn't have happened in the first place.

So Reyson says nothing, only rests his head against Tibarn's chest, drawing warmth from his body. Tibarn shudders from time to time, holding on as if never to let go, and when he's calm he leans down to kiss Reyson.

"Thank you," he murmurs.

"You took care of me when I was a wreck. How could I not do the same for you?" Reyson strokes Tibarn's cheek with gentle feathers; he still looks tired, but he's smiling now.

"We've gotta win this. Their deaths won't be in vain," Tibarn declares.

"Yes." Reyson feels his determination spiking. "We're almost there. Soon we'll put an end to this madness." He kisses Tibarn quickly, just before he hears someone shouting about a mysterious man in black. "We should go check on that."

"Right." Tibarn takes his hand, and they rush to rejoin the rest of the army.


End file.
